


Dirty Filthy Year - Riverdale

by snarkwritesmultifandom (snarkandsarcasmwrites)



Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [2]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, NOTHING BUT SMUT HERE., Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkandsarcasmwrites/pseuds/snarkwritesmultifandom
Summary: This is a collection of all the smut one-shots I've written for the Riverdale fandom while doing my year of unbridled smut self challenge. So far, I only have like... two.. But.. There will be more.Pairings: Sweet Pea x Andrews!original female character & Reggie Mantle x Lodge!original female character + others to come, possibly.Alternate Universe - slight canon deviations, possible.If there's a couple you'd like to see more of, please... Drop me a comment or a message or something.
Relationships: jughead jones & original female character, reggie mantle & lodge!original character, sweetpea & andrews!original character
Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Yours | Reggie Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> And first up... Reggie Mantle and my Lodge!original female character Vivi.
> 
> Prompts used here were as follows One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other + I Love You + heavy eye contact + comfort sex + first time (together) - and these prompts came from several lists I found scattered around the internet. I just came up with the original character and the scenario at play here.
> 
> This is the first time writing for the Riverdale fandom so pls... Be gentle. I'm still feeling my way around.

“Reggie?” I called out as I stood in the empty, locker lined hallway. The dance was still in full swing in the gym but I didn’t care. I’d seen everything play out between my sister Veronica and Reggie, one of my best friends. Naturally, I rushed right out.

I heard the doors leading into Riverdale High swing shut hard and I took a deep breath before making a beeline down the hall. I stopped in front of the trophy case to reapply my lip gloss and take a few deep breaths.

,, you can do this. You can make the first move.” I thought to myself all the way down the hallway and out the doors of the school. I caught him just as he reached his Charger and I tapped his shoulder, so nervous that I nearly jumped out of my skin when he turned around.

“Jesus.” I raised my hand to my heart, giving a soft little giggle as I stepped closer and pouted up at Reggie for a few seconds while toying with his tie, threading it through the fingers on one hand. My eyes settled on his chest because for the life of me, I absolutely could not meet his gaze right now. Not and actually say what I’d come out to tell him. Looking down and just.. Touching him a little… It was keeping me calm and far better than me, just blurting it out awkwardly. I wanted to ease into it.

“I saw what happened.” I finally managed to mumble because I knew I had to say something. 

Reggie let out a breath and tensed a little. Then I stepped closer, my body pressing light against his and he kind of just melted against me, staring down at me a moment before nodding back to the building. “You’re missing the dance.”

He completely ignored what I said about having seen what happened between him and my sister, or the fact that not even ten minutes later, she was all cozy with Archie Andrews again as if nothing had ever happened. I could look at Reggie and tell that it was eating him alive, but true to form, he was refusing to think about it right now.

Mostly to keep the tension between us at a minimum, I answered dismissively, 

“My date was a drag anyway.” I shrugged half-heartedly as I said it, pouting a little over the fact that naturally, my date only came with me in the first place because of Veronica being my older sister. I shoved the thought out of my mind and bit my lip, my gaze falling to the black silk tie undone around his neck, raising a hand to toy with it again in the hopes of distracting myself. 

This had been so much easier in my head. What if I told him and he laughed about it? What if telling him made things awkward between us? All my doubts chose that exact second to surface and I stepped away just a little to try and get myself together. During all this, Reggie was staring down at me intently, almost thoughtfully. 

Finally, he spoke up. “Comin here tonight was a mistake. I knew your sister was gonna wind up going back to Andrews, I just chose to be an idiot. Be blind. Tell myself that I was wrong.” 

“You’re not an idiot. You felt something, it’s okay to feel. She shouldn’t have let you believe she felt things in return, if we’re being honest.” I shivered as the wind picked up and I hugged myself a little. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to say something. Anything, at this rate. I was determined to make my own feelings for him known at last because frankly, keeping quiet was getting entirely too difficult to keep doing.

And I had nothing to lose.

“Wish I felt like that right now.” Reggie remarked quietly, stepping closer on his own just as I hugged myself a little harder because of the chill in the air. He looked me over, not saying anything. Then he shrugged off the jacket to his suit and draped it around me. “You’re going to freeze out here, Vivi.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You are my best friend, Reggie.” I reminded him patiently, tapping a foot against the pavement as my gaze broke away from him and momentarily, I glanced back to Riverdale High. “Screw the dance. This whole night was a waste of time. I only came because…” I fell silent. I was literally thisclose to saying exactly why I’d taken the date with the idiot I’d come with, but somehow, I couldn’t just… say it already.

“Because of what?” Reggie’s fingers tucked beneath my chin, making me look up at him. I gulped and let out a shaky breath, my teeth chattering a little. He stepped even closer, towering over me. “C’mon, you were saying something, Vivi. Don’t stop now…” he coaxed, deep brown eyes fixed on me, promptly making me stare in distraction and realize just how quickly I drowned in them.

“Because of you. I came tonight because of you.” 

“What do you mean, because of me?” he completely closed the distance between us, his hands lingering gingerly at my hips as he stared down at me, dazed. I whined, giving him a begging glance. I couldn’t find the words to actually say what I was dying to and here he went, insisting that I said them. I cleared my throat quietly and after a second or two of mumbling to myself about it, I took a deep breath.

“Whatever you do, don’t laugh.” I mumbled softly as I rose to tiptoe, placing the palm of my hands on either side of his face to pull his mouth closer. I originally intended to just go for it, but I awkwardly wound up kissing the corner of his mouth instead and when I did… His fingers dug into my lower back, moving down to squeeze my ass through the body con minidress. 

He pulled me up slightly, and just as I went to back my face away, he bit his lip and gave this little smirk while shaking his head, chuckling against my mouth, “Where you think you’re about to go, Vivi?” both his lips clenching my upper lip between as he planted a similar kiss on my mouth. When I felt his tongue trailing between my lips, my mouth fell open easily to give him access. If I shivered again, it was not because I was cold.

No, in fact, my entire body felt like it was on fire from the inside right now. He stepped back to lean against his car just a little, letting me melt against his embrace completely. Tongues clashing for control of the kiss turned to teeth nipping and scraping at each other’s mouths, shaky breaths caught in the air and swallowed by a kiss that was getting so deep and out of hand in a good way that I was starting to feel dizzy. We pulled away, panting for our next breath, both trying to process what just happened. 

“I think I love you.” I managed to get it out, wiping the back of my hand along my lips. Reggie blinked in surprise, but that cocky smirk started to form and naturally, Reggie wouldn’t be Reggie if he didn’t push for more. “You think or you know?” he stared down at me intently, a gaze that demanded an answer.

“I think that I know. There’s just always been this magnets pull…” I said it feebly, afraid that now having said it, he was about to gently tell me that he didn’t feel the same. When I could finally bring myself to actually look at him, he was just staring at me intently… That cocky smirk had gone so much softer. His hand left it’s resting place on my hip to raise and lay against the side of my neck so he could cradle my face in his hands. “Yeah.” the word was choked out and his mouth buried against mine all over again, devouring it. I rubbed against him a little, trying to get even closer. The scent of his cologne filled my nose and I breathed it in deep, a soft sigh disappearing between our mouths as I did so.

When we finally broke away again, he licked his lips, staring intently at the way mine were left swollen and bruised by the desperate, longing kisses exchanged. 

Of course, I wouldn’t be me if I weren’t working myself into a panic because I’d just said… all that… and he really hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything, huh? Because I..” he looked down, taking a deep breath, looking back up slowly. “I never would’ve even started something with Veronica if I knew.. I just thought we were best friends. Kinda thought I was gonna lose my goddamn mind because I wanted to say it to you so many times…” he trailed off, taking a few shaky breaths, stepping closer all over again with his hips pinning me against the side of his car, his hands wandering as he rubbed against me and let me melt against him, a frenzied groan against the shell of my ear as the friction started to build and we realized neither of us were interested in stopping or even wanted to.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled up his body, sat down in the passenger seat of his car. He leaned in, peppering my face with kisses as he muttered in a daze against my mouth, “I wanna get out of here. Do you, baby girl?”

“Yes.” I managed to gasp just as I felt his teeth latch onto my lips all over again, tugging, his hand slipping between my thighs and making me whimper and rock against it as soon as I felt him cup my dripping cunt. “Please?” I questioned breathlessly.

He rubbed harder, a quiet “Fuck” hanging heavy in the air between us as he dipped his head back down, muttering dazed against my mouth, “Right now, baby girl. Because if we don’t go now… People are going to get a show.”

He reluctantly pulled himself away, straightening to stand and he shut the door firmly behind him, hurrying around to the driver seat. Once he was inside the car, he started it and his hand crept right back over the center console, settling between my thighs again, a sharp hiss at just how wet his fingers came away at the touch. 

His house was coming into view and as soon as he parked behind one of his dad’s many cars, he killed the engine, leaning across, his free hand at the back of my neck to pull me into him. The hand buried between my thighs kept rubbing, applying just a bit more pressure, drawing a gasped whimper out of me as I met his mouth, devouring it hungrily. I shivered at the way his fingertip trailed a line right down my center while giving me a lust filled gaze.

I pouted to myself when he opened the car door and quickly made his way around to my side, opening my door and bending at the hip, unfastening my seat belt and scooping me up into his arms. My arms looped around his neck and my nose nuzzled right against the space between his neck and shoulder and he had to stop and adjust the way he carried me because it caught him off guard and he’d very nearly dropped me. He wasted no time getting us inside, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat me on top of his dresser and locked the door before turning his attention to me all over again.

Stepping between my legs, he tilted my head slightly, mouth grazing against the side of my neck all over again. I could feel his lips really latch on, the suction forming between his mouth and my skin. I wasn’t stupid, I knew exactly what he was doing.

He was going to make absolutely sure I was covered head to toe in his marks. And honestly, that’s the exact thing I wanted.His hands skimmed the insides of my thighs and his mouth bore down harder, the sound of our heavy breathing almost amplified in the quiet of his bedroom. When I felt him cupping my cunt all over again, rubbing it over the soaked underwear, my head fell back and I sucked in a deep breath, rocking myself against his hand. When he leaned into me a little more, something clattered to the floor with an almost deafening thud and the two of us locked eyes, freezing in place.

When no one barged down the hall to knock at his door, he grabbed the back of my neck lightly and pulled my forehead against his lips while his other hand brushed the soaked fabric barrier covering my cunt out of the way. 

My breath caught in my throat and he muttered softly, “Hope you’re not planning on leavin, princess. I wanna take my time with you tonight.” and just as I went to whimper when his thumb rubbed at my clit and his fingers buried deep in my core, slowly stretching me out a little, his lips crashed against mine to swallow the sounds of my quiet moans and whimpers as he continued to work at my clit and his fingers drummed against my spot, massaging and scissoring in and out of my core. 

I rocked myself against his moving fingers and gripped at the shirt he was wearing, pulling it apart, sending a quiet spray of buttons clinking against the floor of his bedroom and he gave a low, husky chuckle as he lazily trailed his tongue over the outline of my lips. I tugged his shirt off, letting it fall softly to the floor. He gave another quiet chuckle against my mouth and the silent tear of fabric was heard as he stopped what he was doing to me long enough to tear my panties off, tossing them beside his shirt. As he turned his attention back to me, his eyes lit on my dress and he started to work it up over my thighs, up to my hips before pausing again to bite his lips and rub his chin thoughtfully.

“Reggie.” I choked out in a breathless whisper. I was throbbing, literally aching to get off and then he stopped and I was starting to get more than a little needy. His eyes locked on mine and he stepped close all over again, scooting me towards him and then picking me up, stepping over to his bed. My back hit the mattress and my hands raised, fumbling with the thin black leather belt at the waist of his pants. Once I got the buckle undone, I worked the button free. I caught his gaze as he pushed my legs open wide, his body serving as a barrier to keep them spread. Then I went agonizingly slow with the zipper to his pants.. Because turnabout is fair play. He barely held back a quiet whimper and the second his pants were undone, he was kicking off his shoes and letting his pants and underwear pool at his ankles, kicking them free from there.

He pushed me back against his bed and centered himself over me. “Condom?” I muttered the question against his mouth and he nodded, reaching out for his nightstand to open a drawer, pulling one out. As his eyes met mine again, he conquered my mouth in another hungry kiss, grinding himself against me and groaning against my mouth as the sloppy sounds of our kissing seemed to echo in the quiet room and compete with the quiet creaks of the mattress beneath us. “But first..” his lips ghosted down my throat as he mumbled the words into my skin, “I wanna taste you.” his eyes met mine as he said it and I nodded, biting my lip. 

As his mouth sank lower, diving down from my throat dragging across my collarbone. When he dipped his head and I felt his tongue dart out, circling my nipples as one of his hands slipped between my thighs again, his thumb pressing hard against my clit, rubbing and working the circular bundle of nerves. 

My fingers curled in the sheets on his bed and his teeth scraped against my nipples, teasing them to points as he buried his fingers inside me all over again, panting against my neck, “You’re so wet already, fuck.” as the wet sounds of his fingers working my spot with each deep thrust he made. 

He moved down my body a little more, his tongue lazily trailing down my abdomen and circling my belly button, making me almost giggle and raise a little to look down at him. The lower he got, the more I felt that lazy slow burning heat in my stomach get hotter, send my stomach fluttering. I could feel my thighs slip off of each other and I knew i had to be dripping on the sheets and leaving a puddle. His eyes met mine one last time as he settled between my thighs, arms hooked beneath each one to hold me open. 

Almost like a tease, he licked his lips and then he buried his head between my thighs, his tongue striping right up my center, circling my clit. I felt his lps latching on, sucking and I tried like hell to get a little more movement, get friction going all over again, but his grip on me was too tight for it. He chuckled against my cunt, “Just be still, doll. Let me take care of you, yeah?”

“Feels so good, ugh..” my head fell back as I muttered the words, my eyes fluttering open and shut, trying to stop tears from spilling because he was teasing me to a point in which I literally felt like I’d cry if he didn’t just let me get off. “Reggie!” I whimpered, begging for more. He tilted my hips upward, burying his tongue inside me even further and I lowered my hand, gripping at his hair. He gave a quiet growl, the warmth and wetness of his tongue against my dripping pussy sending a shiver shooting through my entire body. “C’mon, doll.. I feel you tensing up. Let go for me.” he muttered in a half dazed lusty tone against my pelvic mound and honestly, I needed no further push beyond his words. The orgasm that had been building for a while now ripped through me and I could hear him greedily licking and sucking me clean. He started to crawl back up my body, pressing himself down and into me. He slipped his fingers between his lips, groaning as if I were the best thing he’d ever tasted, making me watch him as he licked his fingers clean.

When he went for the condom, I reached out, wrapping my hand around his wrist, working it free from his fingers as I looked up at him. “Let me.”

He fell back against the mattress and I took the condom, tearing into the wrapper with my teeth. I worked it down over his thick length slowly, almost teasing as I did it, making him come alive below, bucking his hips upward against nothing, quiet moans and groans shattering the peaceful silence of his bedroom. He gripped my hips and I straddled him, sinking down on his length slowly, a sharp hiss coming as he stretched me out and filled me up. 

Reggie rose to a sitting position and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He leaned his forehead against mine and muttered soft against my mouth, “You feel so good.Faster, princess. C’mon.. Ride me.” and I obliged him, starting to ride his cock a little faster, letting him sink into my pussy deeper, his length striking right against my spot and making me dig my nails into his shoulders just a bit. His hands gripped my hips and he started to pump me up and down on his cock, slower, steadier and so much deeper. My head fell back as I eagerly rocked my hips to meet his deep drives and moaned his name quietly, the sound only overtaken by the sound of our sloppy wet kisses and the steady creaking and rustling of the bed. 

He tensed a little, his hips stuttering against mine, his fingers digging into my sides almost enough to leave bruises behind and he growled against my mouth, “You’re all mine now, right?”

“All yours.” I breathed against his mouth, my tongue trailing over his lips, slipping between them to collide with his. The kiss broke and my mouth strayed down the side of his neck. Like he’d done to me earlier, I fully intended on leaving marks behind. His grip tightened on my body and he groaned my name. “Fuck. Vivi. That’s it, baby girl. Want you to, “ he trailed off, taking several ragged breaths, “Mark me up, baby.” 

I buried my lips on his neck, latching on, leaving behind a sizeable mark, riding his cock faster, whimpering against his ear as an orgasm began to build even more. “C’mon.” he urged, fucking into me faster from below, “Let go. Ride it out, princess.” 

My pussy vised his length and he groaned against my neck, leaving a mark on the other side of it, his hand raising to tangle in my hair and tug at the ends of it, making me slam myself up and down on his cock even more, harder. I could feel myself dripping, still clenching his thick length tight and when he flipped us so that he was on top, slamming into me deep as he positioned my legs around his hips, burying his mouth in mine, I could feel him throbbing and my head fell back, my breath catching as I struggled to breathe properly again. 

He pulled out, crawling down my body again, groaning as his eyes locked on the sight of me dripping, the excess of my juices pooling on the sheets beneath me. He moved back up my body, his mouth meeting mine as he muttered lazily against my mouth, “I’ll be right back. You want some water or anything, princess?”

“Just hurry back, baby. I wanna know how it feels to fall asleep in your arms.”

My words sent a bright grin to his lips and he nodded, slipping out of bed. I laid there and took a few deep breaths before grinning bright in the dark.

Telling him hadn’t gone nearly as bad as I was afraid it would. And now, Reggie Mantle was mine. All mine. And I was all his.


	2. Selfish | Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Sweet Pea and my Andrews!original character, Alyssa.
> 
> Prompts used here were as follows To the music + dirty dancing + “I like you this close to me. You’re warm.” + “You are so fucking beautiful.” + Kiss on the neck +“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of you.” + comfort sex + needy/clingy + touching / kissing heavy + “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” + afterglow; talking and cuddling - and these prompts came from several lists I found scattered around the internet. I just came up with the original character and the scenario at play here.
> 
> This is the first time writing for the Riverdale fandom so pls... Be gentle. I'm still feeling my way around.

“If you want to go to the dance, Alyssa.. I’m _not_ stopping you.” Sweet Pea spoke calmly, giving a shrug as if he didn’t care either way. As he gazed down at me, I sighed and shook my head sadly. I tried stepping a little closer but he backed away like usual.

At this point, I find myself seriously wondering what exactly keeps me coming back.

 _,, oh, that’s right you stupid, stupid girl, you’re in love with the jerk.”_ \- the thought came, taunting me in it’s brutal and raw truth.

But a girl can only be pushed out so far and honestly?

I was sick of paying for the pain Josie McCoy caused him. I was sick of having to prove myself over and over, I was beyond tired of being tested and questioned. I was tired of hoping against hope that one day, he’d finally get it. He’d realize that unlike pretty much everyone else in his life to this point, I wasn’t going anywhere.

A talk I had with Betty came back and I turned back to look at Sweet Pea, shaking my head. Something in me snapped and before I could stop myself, I was saying something I knew full well I’d come to regret.

“You’re dense. All this time and you don’t get it. You can’t see what’s right here in front of you, begging to be taken. I loved you, okay? Nothing would’ve changed that. But you… You had to keep pushing me away, you had to keep questioning my motives. I’m going to the dance, Sweet Pea. And I think,” I paused, taking a few deep breaths to keep myself calm. 

If I didn’t do it, I was most definitely going to break down sobbing. I wouldn’t ever go through with this because the last thing I want to do right now is turn my back. I mean, I love the guy. I don’t want to give up like pretty much everyone else in his life has. After I’d taken a few seconds to get myself calm again, I kept going, “ I think that I’m also going to leave you alone from now on since that’s obviously what you want.”

I grabbed my backpack and before he could say anything, I walked out of the empty classroom we’d been sitting in. Almost the second I was out in the hallway and standing by my locker, what I’d just done hit me and I wound up sitting on the hallway floor, my head resting against my knees.

“Alyssa?”

I looked up to find Reggie Mantle standing there, staring down at me in concern. “Are you crying?”

I shook my head, wiping at my eyes. I could’ve easily told Reggie Mantle exactly why I was sitting in the floor of the hallway crying, but in the end, I still cared entirely too much for Sweet Pea and the last thing I wanted was for him to get into another fight.

 _,, don’t flatter yourself. Did you not see just how little he cares when he didn’t try to stop you? When he didn’t wake up at the last second and at least try to fight for you?”_ the thought sat in my mind, taunting me bitterly. And I still kept the reason I was crying to myself.

Reggie flopped down next to me and kind of awkwardly slipped his arm around my shoulders. “Hey, c’mon, princess.”

“Don’t call me that… Please?” I glanced up at him, wincing a little at the use of the pet-name. Given that pretty much all of Archie’s friends called me that, I realized suddenly that when Sweet Pea called me that, it had taken on a whole new meaning for me. It changed from just a dumb nickname given to me by my older brother and all of his friends to something… Special. Intimate.

And now, I was going to hear it all the time and yeah, it was probably going to hurt like hell.

Reggie eyed me and I gave him a pleading look. “There has to be a million other things you can call me. I’m not a little girl anymore, Reg.” I said it quickly, hoping it wouldn’t raise suspicion or anything.

I didn’t want any of this getting back to Pea, putting him into a situation with my brother or any of his friends. I let out a deep breath that I didn’t even realize I held when Reggie smiled and nodded, seeming to accept my hasty explanation.

“There’s a lot of things I could call you, angel.” he said it so smoothly that I had not a single doubt in my mind that yet again, he was hitting on me.

But I was hurting so much at the moment, I didn’t immediately put him off. I looked up at him and gave a weak sort of smile, shrugging. “Whatever you wanna call me… Just not princess, okay?”

Reggie flashed a grin and gave me the thumbs up, springing up off the hallway floor. He held out his hand and warily, I eyed it a few seconds before finally allowing him to pull me off the floor. He walked me to class and just before I disappeared in the door, he stopped me, dragging his fingers through his hair as he eyed me up. “You gonna be alright, angel?”

“Yeah, it just hasn’t been a good day.”

“If you wanna talk.. You’ve got your old buddy Reggie.”

Somehow, when he said it, I got the distinct feeling that he meant something more by it, but I shoved the thought down. 

* * *

I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me and several times, I almost turned around. I almost said something. But I remembered what I was trying to do, and I remembered the way he didn’t say anything to stop me when I did it and the hurt came back all over again.

Sweet Pea hissed my name from behind and I stared straight ahead, blatantly ignoring him. The teacher gave him a dirty look and he went quiet after that. Despite my resolve not to, I found myself turning around now and then, watching him when he wasn’t looking.

But I can’t keep letting myself be a doormat. I have to stand my ground. Even if this is killing me. Even if it’s the last thing I want to do. 

Bearing that in mind, for the rest of the week, I went above and beyond to either avoid Sweet Pea or make sure I was never alone in the hallway or after class so he couldn’t find me or talk to me. I made myself scarce. I bottled everything up and I shoved it all down. And I thought I was doing a pretty damn good job at it too…

* * *

“You! Explain yourself right now.” Cheryl and Toni stormed into Pop’s and glared at Sweet Pea angrily as they stood by the booth he sat in by himself.

“Hey to you too, Blossom.” Sweet Pea grumbled, not even bothering to look up from the barely touched plate of food sitting on the booth in front of him. He growled quietly when Cheryl and Toni took it upon themselves to sit down in the other side of the booth without bothering to ask.

“Obviously, you two are gonna say something, so just say it and go. Kind of not in the mood.” Sweet Pea spoke up as he stared out the window, into the parking lot. 

“What kind of idiot are you?” Toni asked, shaking her head as she reached across the table, taking some of Sweet Pea’s french fries and eating them herself. He gave her a dirty look but she shrugged, wiping away ketchup from the corners of her mouth before repeating herself. “I repeat, Pea… what kind of an idiot are you?”

“A pretty big one, if you want my opinion, lover.” Cheryl answered Toni’s question before Sweet Pea could say anything.

“Can you two stop dancing around whatever this is and say it?”

“We heard about what happened with you and Alyssa. Are you seriously going to sit here and do nothing? She said she loved you, Pea. What? That’s just not good enough?”

“I know what she said.” Sweet Pea barked the statement, making both girls share a look. After quiet whispering, the two looked at him again, determined. “It was, okay? I just..” he trailed off, swearing under his breath and shaking his head as the two of them shared a look and then directed their gaze to him in unison.

“What?” Sweet Pea grumbled, taking a sip of the soda on the table beside him.

“You’re going to fix this, you giant idiot. You have to fix it. I can’t have one of my Vixens going around all mopey or even worse, missing Homecoming festivities entirely. Need I remind you, we Vixens have a strong reputation in this school? And if one of us is lacking spirit, it makes us all look bad.”

Sweet Pea laughed. The laughter died away when he realized that they were being serious. “That’s what this is about? Your stupid cheerleading shit? You do realize I can’t fix it, right? Do you not think I’ve tried, Blossom?”

“Try harder, you big oaf.” Cheryl leaned in slightly, glaring at Sweet Pea in frustration. She added as an afterthought, “ I hate seeing her like this, okay? She’s a sweet girl and honestly, it kills me. I need her happy and bubbly. You broke my Vixen, you fix her now.” 

“Don’t hold your breath, Blossom.” Sweet Pea shrugged, his shoulders sagging as he went back to staring down at mostly untouched food. Toni eyed him and spoke up.

“Wow. I have never seen you just sit and pick at your food, Pea. This is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Gee… whatever gave you that idea, Topaz?” Sweet Pea snorted sarcastically, giving an eye roll as he shifted around in his seat, eyeing the door. All he wanted to do was escape right now. Because the more they said, the more it made him replay that day over and over again.

And it hurt like hell. It only made him angry at himself all over again.

“You know, you’re a stubborn ass, right? You could fix this if you really wanted to. But I guess you don’t. So I guess she’ll just wind up moving on and you’ll go back to being the miserable man-bitch we all know and love yet want to strangle.”

Toni smirked as her words hit their mark and the two of them stood, walking out of Pops, leaving Sweet Pea to stew in Toni’s parting remark. And it took hold, rooting itself in his mind.

That’s the one thing about friends who are like family. They always know where to hit at to illicit an actual reaction.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” Sweet Pea stood, tossing his half eaten food and the empty soda into a bin and he strode out the door into the parking lot.

He happened to look across the parking lot, spot her getting out of the truck with her father, Fred.

He called her name and for once, she looked back. The hurt look in her eyes and the sad shake of her head was what really got him. He couldn’t have felt worse if he tried. He stood there, watching her walk into Pop’s with her father and in that moment, he made up his mind.

One way or another, even if it took a long time, he was going to fight. He couldn’t just give up. He couldn’t let her slip through his fingers.

* * *

My father cleared his throat from the seat across the booth. “Everything okay, shortcake?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s all good.”

“Well then what was all that outside?”

“What?” I asked the question, tensing a little. Sometimes, having such a perceptive father isn’t really a great thing. Especially when I don’t really… like acknowledging pain. Or dealing with it. I mean, my whole idea of dealing with the situation with Sweet Pea has been to just pretend I’m okay, but to go above and beyond to avoid him. 

“You know what I’m talkin about. The kid called your name and you gave him that look. The one you always gave Archie when you were little and Archie wouldn’t let you tag along to play.”

I plastered on my best convincing face and shook my head, taking a noisy sip of my chocolate milkshake. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dad. He’s in my class. He was just saying hey.”

“It sounded like he was trying to talk to you.” my father pointed out and I bit my lip, glancing over at him. “Yeah, well.. If he wanted to talk, he should’ve done it earlier. At school. I’m starving. Can we order now?”

My father chuckled and for a few seconds, he eyed me as if he wanted to ask more questions. Thankfully, he let it go. “Yeah. What do you want? I think I’m gonna get my usual.”

“I think I’m going to try your usual, actually.”

“That’s a lot of burger, kid.” my father laughed.

I shrugged and did my best to laugh. As I happened to look over at the window, I did so just in time to see Sweet Pea’s truck pulling out of the parking lot. For a second or two, I wondered what he might have said if I’d walked over.

But I quickly shoved that out of my head.

* * *

**TIME SKIP.**

Cheryl spotted me making my way into the gym. “You came!” she pulled me into a hug and I nodded, shrugging. My eyes roamed around the gym and I swallowed hard, stomach sinking just a little when I saw no sign of Sweet Pea anywhere.

,, did you really think he’d show, Alyssa?” - the thought had me frowning a little, but I quickly plastered on my best attempt at a bright smile when we pulled back from the little hug. Cheryl smiled. “I love the dress. Let’s see if we can’t get you circulating…”

“Actually, I’m just gonna go get some punch? Maybe observe until they play a song worth dancing to?” I bit my lip as I said it and Cheryl eyed me a second or two, before finally giving a nod under Toni’s gaze.

If not for Toni, I have no idea Cheryl would’ve ignored me and gone ahead, doing what she wanted. It used to annoy the hell out of me when we were all kids, but now, I kind of see it as her, trying to show that she really does care.

And she’s been a lot more help than she realizes since things with Sweet Pea crashed and burned so badly. She hasn’t really… let me mope a lot. I’ve wanted to, but she and Toni always find a way to manage keeping me from it.

I made my way over to the punch bowl and the refreshments table and I turned around, my back to the crowd as I scooped punch into my cup, grumbling to myself as soon as I felt the burn of alcohol as it crawled down my throat and into my stomach. “Figures. Somebody would have to spike the punch.” I mused to myself as I sipped from the cup and momentarily toyed with the idea of just grabbing the entire chocolate cake on the table and a plastic fork, disappearing for the alcove beneath the stairs on the freshman wing.

But I told myself that I was coming tonight. I’m trying to get over him. And damn it, I’m determined to fake it til I make it.

“Wanna dance, angel?” Reggie leaned against me from behind, muttering the words quietly against my ear. I bit my lip, trying to brainstorm the best way to politely turn him down.

There’s only one guy I want to dance with, but apparently, I’m not and will never be good enough.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, frustrated with myself.

I was about to turn around and accept Reggie’s offer when I heard Sweet Pea speaking up from behind Reggie. “Beat it, Dog.”

“How about you fuck outta here, Serpent?” Reggie gave Sweet Pea a dirty look. 

I stood there, eyes darting from one to the other, both of them tensed and squared up, ready to go in the snap of a finger.

“Guys, no.” I spoke up, warning tone as my hand rested against my hip. “You’re not about to start this shit.”

“He started it.” both responded, glaring at the other. I rolled my eyes and tried to make it a point to avoid Sweet Pea’s intent gaze. The way deep brown eyes roamed over every single inch of my body, lingering just enough to make my breath catch in my throat. In the end, I just couldn’t though, and I found myself getting sucked into his gaze.

I sighed quietly and managed to tear my eyes off the way he looked in a borrowed suit, the tie undone at his neck, even though the sight of him had my knees utterly weak. I focused on Reggie instead and plastered on a smile, nodding to the dance floor.

“Didn’t you ask me to dance, Reg?” I asked, stepping away from Sweet Pea and a little closer to Reggie. He held out his arm and I looped mine through, letting him lead me out onto the dance floor.

I didn’t dare look back at Sweet Pea. I didn’t have to. I could feel his eyes penetrating me, I could feel his gaze shift to Reggie and I, despite Reggie moving us towards other parts of the gym floor several times during the dance we shared. At one point, he chuckled against my ear as I grinded against him, hips swaying in time to the song playing, “If looks could kill right now, huh?”

I swallowed hard, catching eyes with Sweet Pea. He was leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. If he glared any harder at Reggie, Reggie would drop dead on the spot. I did my best to look like I was having the time of my life and finally, the song came to an end. Reggie chuckled and dragged his fingers through his hair as he winked at me and told me he’d find me later on tonight, maybe we’d dance again.

I nodded, even though I had every intention of disappearing long before that happened. I was heading back towards the punch bowl for another cup of punch when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I found myself body to body with Sweet Pea.

“That fuckin guy?” Sweet Pea nodded to Reggie, who was already dancing with another girl. I bit my lip and stepped back a little when Sweet Pea moved closer, towering over me.

“He asked me to dance. Seeing as how I’m here alone tonight, all dressed up, I didn’t see the harm.”

“You didn’t see the harm.” Sweet Pea was doing his best at keeping a calm tone, but I could see the exact second his fists clenched at his sides and I could hear it in the way he exhaled. What I didn’t understand was why exactly he was so jealous.

“No. I didn’t.” I swallowed hard as he stepped closer. His hand ghosted my side, fingertips digging in ever so slightly when they stilled on my hip. He leaned down just a little and muttered quietly, calmly, “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you, princess.” using my moment of confusion to pull me closer, pressing me against him. The way he said it had my heart fluttering a little and I barely managed not whimpering at the look in his eyes when mine met his after a few seconds.

I tried to keep some distance between us, attempting to pull back a little even though that was the absolute last thing I wanted to do. I was trying to keep my defenses up. However, he seemed to pick right up on it and something softened in his eyes as he tried again, pulling me close all over again, arms around my waist. 

I couldn’t formulate words or string a single coherent thought together and it was a damn shame because there was so much I wanted to say to him. To yell at him. He’d hurt me and honestly, I just wanted to let him have it.

Instead, I sighed and melted into his arms a little, my hand raising and catching in the collar of his borrowed suit. His mouth grazed right against the shell of my ear and he muttered huskily against, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” before tilting my chin so that I had to look up at him. I gulped, taking a deep breath.

“You really hurt me. I mean, you really, really hurt me.” I pouted a little, at least making a valiant effort to stand my ground and make him own up to his part in the way things played out almost two weeks ago. He flinched, his hand leaving my hip and raising to rake hair back out of my eyes as he continued to stare down at me intently, lost in thought. I took a deep breath and continued, “I should just walk away. Right now.”

“Princess, don’t.” Sweet Pea spoke up quietly with his tone torn between firmness and fear, leaning his forehead down, resting it against mine. Somebody got the DJ to play Love Me Like You Do and for a second, I heavily considered it, just walking off the dance floor and maybe even leaving the dance altogether.

Instead, I took a deep breath and met his gaze, eyeing him expectantly. “Do you have nothing at all to say for yourself, Sweet Pea?”

“Oh, I got plenty to say, princess. I’m just not saying it here, in front of everyone.” Sweet Pea muttered the words quietly, his lips brushing right up against mine as he spoke. I sucked in a sharp breath but I also pouted again, tensing against him a little, because obviously, that was the entirety of our problem to start with. I knew how he felt, hypothetically, I never really doubted it until that last day I talked to him, when he didn’t try to stop me, when he didn’t come after me and trust me enough not to hurt him like he’d already been hurt to let it all go. I did manage to step back just a little, putting space between us and I shook my head. “Wrong answer, Sweet Pea.”

He swallowed hard, looking around.

I bit my lip, shuffling my feet against the gym floor. I didn’t want to do this, but I also didn’t want to get hurt again. I didn’t want to risk anything until I knew that this time, things were going to be a little different.

If not, I couldn’t just stick around and keep waiting, no matter how much I wanted to. What if he was never ready to let me in?

“What do you want me to say? I love you? Fine. I love you.” Sweet Pea was stepping closer all over again, hands firmly planted on my hips this time to hold me in place. At first, I thought about bolting because I wasn’t entirely sure whether he was just saying it now to get me to stay or whether he meant it, but then I looked up and my eyes actually met his.

“I love you and this whole thing is driving me fucking insane, princess.” he pulled me completely against him this time, staring down at me almost hungrily. He grumbled and rolled his shoulders making muscular arms strain against the ill fitting suit and I found my eyes fixated on that, distracted. 

“I see you checking me out, princess. Is there something you want? Just tell me and it’s yours, I promise.” the question was posed with that trademark cocky smirk and I gulped, locking eyes with him. Seconds felt stretched into hours and neither of us said anything, we just stared. At least until I felt his hands wandering all over me as we danced. He leaned in closer, a hand leaving where it rested against my ass to raise to my cheek, gripping, guiding my mouth straight to his own. 

My back hit one of the gym walls softly and I found myself pressed right up against it, his hand lowering from where it rested on my cheek to roam all over my body as his mouth devoured mine hungrily. I could feel my lips starting to bruise and swell and when his teeth sank into my bottom one, tugging at it, I whimpered and raised my arms, wrapping them around his neck, only after I dragged my fingers over his scalp. His other hand tangled in my hair, using his grip to pull my lips into the kiss even deeper still. By this point, we were both gasping for breath, panting heavily and a whimper bubbled out of my throat when he bucked himself against me and growled into the kiss quietly just before it broke, both of us pulling away, wide-eye and trying desperately to catch our breath.

“I asked you a question. Is there anything you want right now, princess?” his voice was a low rumble when he spoke and the way he towered over me, staring down, with an arm raised and his palm flat against the wall I was pressed up against had me leaning against him heavily, all the bones pretty much leaving my legs and reducing them to gelatin just a little more with each little touch, with each on purpose graze of his mouth against my ear or my neck, even the front of my throat. I finally managed to rub against him a little and he growled quietly, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at me, the lust burning bright in his eyes. 

The music changed to a slower song and I shivered at the way he rubbed himself against me, the way he strained against the suit pants making me bite my lip and cling to him, rubbing against him right back. I was grateful for the fact that we were in the back of the gym and nobody was really paying us any attention, because I’d never really danced this dirty with anyone before.

The next thing I knew, I was being scooped up into his arms and carried out of the gym. I clung to him, my lips grazing up and down the side of his neck, little whimpers as he whispered things to me while carrying me out of the dance.

He unlocked his truck, opening the passenger door and sitting me in the seat, stepping between my legs as his hands wandered up and down my sides, then over my thighs. My head fell back and I licked my lips, earning me a growl and him leaning in against me heavily to whisper against the shell of my ear, “You know what that does to me, princess.”

“No, I actually don’t. I didn’t, I mean.” I managed to gasp out in a shaky breath against his ear as my hands wandered down the front of the button up top, unable to still, touching him in any way I could. My legs wrapped around his hips and squeezed against, my heels digging into his ass to pull him against me even more. It ended up leaning me back against the seat a little and Sweet Pea followed me down, his lips ghosting down the front of my throat, littering soft skin with bites and marks.

“We’re leaving, princess… If that’s okay with you.” he managed to gasp out the question when he pulled himself away from my neck and throat, catching his breath as he stared down at me, almost anxiously. It was a switch from the way he usually carried himself, so cocky and self-assured at all times. It let me know just how much I’d truly gotten to him.

“Mhm.” I purred against his neck after I’d melted into him again, muttering a few seconds later, “I like you this close to me. You’re warm.” and batting my lashes, making him growl quietly when the movement tickled his skin. His fingers dug into my body even more, squeezing as if he were trying desperately to hang onto any shred of self-control he might have left. 

“This isn’t getting us outta here, princess.” he gave a low and dark chuckle against my mouth as he zeroed in on it again, another bruising and deep kiss that left my lips swollen and achy. I whimpered, almost needy as he stepped away, tucked my legs into his truck and shut the passenger door firmly. He jogged around to the driver seat and got in, wasting no time in cranking the truck and spinning out of the parking lot and onto the street that ran right past it.

His hand left the steering wheel, moving slowly up and down my thigh, making me whimper and squirm as he nodded to the space next to him in the middle of the bench seat. “C’mon, princess. Get closer.”

I moved closer, leaning against his side and my breath caught in my throat when I felt his hand venture up my dress, rubbing me through the pink satin beneath it. He leaned in a little at the one redlight in town and muttered almost cocky against my ear, “Princess, you’re dripping.” and bit his lip as he pulled away, turning his attention back to the road in front of us as the light went green. The more he rubbed, the more I rocked myself against his hand, making him chuckle quietly. “Good girl. Such a good girl. Just a few more minutes, okay? And then, if you let me, I’m gonna take real good care of you. I mean that, princess.” 

My head fell back against the seat with a soft thud and I whimpered as I rocked myself against his hand even more after he started to rub harder, faster. “Sweet Pea.” I choked out, panting heavily, “Don’t stop. Feels so good.”

The truck pulled to a stop and he killed the engine, wrangling me into his lap, making me pout because he’d taken his hand away. His lips were all over my face and neck until I couldn’t take it anymore and I was literally dying to be kissed again, my hands resting against his cheeks and pulling his mouth against mine greedily.

He bucked himself into me from below and as I rocked myself back and forth in his lap, his fingers dug into my sides, pressing me down harder. “Fuck. I can feel you dripping, princess. This feel good?”

“Yes. So good.” I gasped as I buried my lips in his neck, leaving a mark of my own behind, making him groan and buck into me harder, holding my hips still so that he had control over the friction as he looked me up and down, almost as if he were sizing up mentally just how long it would take to strip me down.

He stepped out of his truck, not bothering to put me down, carrying me up the steps and into his trailer, the door shut and locked behind us. My back pressed into it as his hand made it’s way back up my dress and he bucked against me, rubbing his hand harder against soaked pink satin. 

“Sweet Pea.” I moaned out, shattering the silence in the trailer. “Yeah, baby girl?” he breathed against my ear, his fingers trailing a line straight up my slit after slipping into my panties. “Now. Need you now.” I nipped at his neck as I raised one of my legs to his waist, trying to keep myself steady.

“Now, hmm? If that’s what you want, princess.” he broke the kiss and pulled back, searching my eyes, almost as if he were making sure that I wanted to go this far. I licked my lips and whimpered, rocking myself against his hand all over again, begging for it breathlessly until he pulled me up his body and carried me over to the mattresses he slept on, my back hitting them softly as he sank down, sitting next to me. I climbed into his lap, my fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt after I’d managed to tug down the jacket of the suit, letting it fall to the bed. His hands disappeared up my dress, fingers catching in the waistband of my panties, tearing them away with a quiet rip and tossing them onto the floor by the bed. He laid me back, positioning himself over me, pressing himself down into me and his mouth rolled over my neck, leaving more bitemarks and little nips behind, smirking against my skin as he did so.

“Everybody’s gonna know you’re mine, princess. You sure you’re okay with that?” his voice was husky, laced with sex and want, almost raw and primal as his lips brushed against my ear and he rocked himself against me. I got my hands free from where they’d been caught and immediately, I went for the button and zipper on his pants, tugging pants and boxers down at the same time. They pooled at his feet as he stood up and he kicked them free, sending them skidding quietly out into the middle of the floor before turning his attention to the little tray table at the head of the bed, digging around on top of it, coming up with a condom in his grip. 

He pulled himself away from me, because he’d been pressed against me again, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and spitting the foil onto the floor after he’d torn the packaging.As he prepared to put it on, I gently pushed his hand away, gazing up at him as my hand circled his cock, working the rubber sheath down in place over it. He growled, bucking himself into my hand and almost the second it was fully on, he had me on my back again, lowering himself down over me.

My legs wrapped around him and he rose up, his hand circling his thick member, guiding it right over my slit, making me gasp as he stared down at me and bit his lip, leaning down just a little to murmur against my ear, “Don’t let me hurt you, princess.”

I hissed as I felt the tip slowly slip in and my nails dug into his shoulders as I tensed all over. He went still, staring down at me, kissing me all over my face before zeroing into my mouth again, but not until I begged for it first.

He started to fuck into me slowly as I began to relax, and I rocked my hips up to meet each thrust, the tips of my fingers gripping at his shoulders a little harder with each one. “You feel so so good, princess. So good. You’re okay, right?”

“Feels good.” I gasped, my eyes fluttering open and shut as I started to feel myself tensing, this slow and lazy heat settling in my core. I could feel myself dripping, and the soft smack of our bodies with every single thrust echoed off the walls of the trailer. He slowed to a stop again, muttering against my lips in a daze, “Gotta slow down, princess. I wanna take my time with you.” and I nodded. I wasn’t really in a hurry to get home, my father told Archie and I we could be out late tonight because of the dance.

Honestly, I’d told him I’d probably just stay over at Cheryl’s or something and he’d been okay with it.

The prospect of having a whole night alone with Sweet Pea was exciting. 

His thrusts sped up a little and when I raised my arms to wrap them around his neck again, he chuckled, smiling down at me, a softer version of his usual cocky smirk. “You feel so good, princess. You’re takin me so well. C’mon, move your hips, baby girl. That’s it.” he groaned out against my ear as he started to slam into me harder, more erratically. 

By now, that slow and lazy heat in my core had turned into a dull throb and I moaned out, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts with more urgency because I could feel myself getting closer and closer with each stroke. He growled and gripped at my hips, trying to hold me still and stay in control, chuckling against my ear almost teasingly, “You gonna come for me?”

“So.. so close.. Don’t stop.” I begged over and over as his thrusts got deeper, rougher, and his fingers dug into my hips, the smack of his body against mine almost in competition to overcome the sound of our combined moans and groans and the soft sucks and slurps every single time his mouth conquered mine. He licked his lips and his jaw clenched, I got the feeling he was holding back and holding off and I dug my heels into his ass, driving him even deeper inside. He groaned against my skin, “Fuck. C’mon, princess. Let go.” as my orgasm shattered through and it pushed him over the edge too, his cock pulsing, my walls vising tight around it as we clung to each other and tried to catch our breath.

After peppering my face and neck and collarbone with kisses, he flopped onto the mattress next to me, rolling onto his side, trailing those thick fingertips slowly over my bare skin as he stared down at me. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” I yawned out, rolling onto my side to face him, slipping my leg over his hip. He raised his hand, gliding it slowly over my thigh, gingerly trailing his fingertips over a few light bruises his hands and fingers left behind on my body. 

“You sleepy, baby girl?” he laughed, teasing me a little as my eyes started to get heavy… 


End file.
